empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Truss 'Em
Can't Truss 'Em is an original song that is featured in the Season 1 episode, Out, Damned Spot. It is performed by Hakeem Lyon, as a form of anger towards Tiana Brown and Cookie Lyon. The song is featured in the album Empire: Music From Out, Damned Spot. Hakeem records in the studio then Lucious arrives and makes him go harder then he did before. Lyrics Verse 1: Fellas if you clever, trust a lady never Have you thinkin' back and wishin' that you never met her See her in that fitted dress and you know it's designer She fill it out nice, but the devil wears Prada So no, no, no, I will never ever trust her mayne Get out my way chick cause' I already know the game If you tryna' talk to me, I'm on my college football In other words, I'mma act like I don't Norte Dame Cause you been known to play the field like Norte Dame I hate ya' face, hate ya' style, just to make it plain Back then they told me Trix are for kids And you been layin' on your back tricks told me ever since Ha, I thought I had it all made 'Til you left me on my own, like Lebron did Wade I ain't trippin' off these broads, man I'm goin' get paid They goin' learn in a minute cause they all gettin' slayed Hook: I don't trust 'em Man these broads ain't about nothin' Don't call me, no text, no discussion They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em Stand too long, getcha' seat tookin' Stab you right in the back, soon as you ain't lookin' They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't, I don't trust 'em, no Verse 2: If I drowned I believe you will leave me there floatin' I wouldn't trust you to throw a rock in the ocean Speakin' of water, you fluid with the foolishness Just like H2O, without the 2 in it Damn these women all about the drama these days It'd be hella hard to even trust your mama these days Gotta watch my back, might get jacked Make the wrong move, I just might get capped Bump that, I'm on a killin' spree I gotta keep the flow tight I never heard of ? in my whole life I guess that's just the meaning that we all know about You brought me in this world and you take me right out Right, right Wicked witch of the land Middle finger to a chick whoever sabotage a man Cause ya'll goin' learn today, ya'll goin learn today Go to hell with gasoline and you burn right away, ow Hook: I don't trust 'em Man these broads ain't about nothin' Don't call me, no text, no discussion They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em Stand too long, getcha' seat tookin' Stab you right in the back, soon as you ain't lookin' They all phony and that's why I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't trust 'em I don't, I don't, I don't trust 'em, no Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon Category:Empire: Songs From Out, Damned Spot